


Are You Glorious And Famous?

by Chanter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Fun, Gen, Season 3 Spoilers, Teleportation, magical learning curve, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/pseuds/Chanter
Summary: Pegase's limited fame is thanks largely to Ladyblog subscribers, contributors, and friendly citizens met in passing.  Glory, however, is entirely a matter of unquantifiable opinion.  ... But he's working on it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Are You Glorious And Famous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



His second Voyage - the first being the incident involving Big Ben, his entire class, his mom, and a trainload of proof that he needed work on the practical usages of exact coordinates, even if he had gotten the generalities right - is a definite improvement, in that three fleeing civilians are teleported out of harm's way onto a nearly-empty rooftop well above the city’s latest villain-victim. 

The fact that those civilians remain standing while he topples half into a planter immediately upon landing... At least no one mocks the pink rose petals seen clinging to Pegase’s sleeve in later Ladyblog footage.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was newer superheroes adapting to their powers. From the moment I read it, I had the idea of a fallible but dedicated Pegase in my head, making good on a teleport somewhen prior to "Party Crasher". The implied uptick in respect for him is no less than he deserves. :)


End file.
